The Revealing Dare
by sidlelove
Summary: Greg comes up with a game for after shift stress-relief. And the team finds out about something that has been kept as a secret for sometime. CS pairing eventualy. Not ur thing, dont read.


**The Revealing Dare**

**Another bored night and a plot came into my mind so i thought i'll write it down. Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own CSI characters :( ENJOY! And please REVIEW.**

* * *

I looked across the room and stared at her going through her case with Nick. She looked so beautiful, engrossed in her work. Her face looked serious and her green eyes were so focused on the file in front of her.

"Sara?" Greg poked me, forcing me to take my eyes off the perfect Catherine Willows. "You done with the case?"

"Yeah, just wrapped it up," I smiled as I took the cup of coffee he handed me. "Why?"

"Well, shift just ended and I thought we could have some fun," Greg raised his eyebrow in enthusiasm.

"Oh no no no no," I shook my head. "I don't intend to play any games with you. It's going to turn dirty somehow. No no no no."

"Oh come on, please?" He pleaded. "If you are on board it would be so easy to make others say yes."

"You promise you aren't going to make me do anything dirty, embarrassing or kinky?" I tried to make a deal with him. Since I had the upper hand, I had a smug look on my face.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes. "So you in?"

"Ok, I guess I could spare you some time of mine," I smiled and went back to my coffee as he stood up to make the announcement.

"Guys, I have an idea," He said a bit loudly catching everyone's attention.

"That's new Greg," Grissom startled him by coming into the break room from behind.

"Shit Grissom, I told you not sneak up behind me," He said frowning. "But it's good that you're here too."

"What's going on Greggo?" Nick said closing the file in front of him.

"I thought since shift is over, we could play a game," He explained. "It's like a stress relief thing. You can't say we don't need it."

"True, count me in," Nick called as he leaned on the couch.

"Yeah, me too," Warrick answered without taking his eyes off the tv.

"Great, Catherine?" Greg turned to Catherine who was sitting cross legged next to Nick, slightly leaning on him. It made me a bit jealous.

"I guess I could give you some of my precious time Greg," She said smugly. "But I need to go home very soon, I have an important appointment."

"Wow Cath, you seem to have a lot of these appointments lately," Nick looked at her suspiciously. I tried not to listen to the conversation.

"OK, we'll go into that later," Greg clapped his hands. "Grissom? You in for some stress relief, which I think you really need."

Grissom eyed him suspiciously before saying. "Sure, I can do that."

"Good, since everyone's on board…" He started to stay but was cut short by Catherine.

"You in Sara?" She forced me to look at her from the newspaper.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah she is," Greg answered for me. "We are going to play, 'I dare you', ok?"

"I have heard of truth or dare, what the hell is 'I dare you'?" Nick asked.

"Well, it's like truth or dare," Greg pointed at him. "It's just that there's no truth. We use the bottle to choose whose turn it is."

"That's simple enough," Grissom sat down next to me, snatching the paper away from me. I lapped him on the bicep before turning my attention back to my coffee mug. "And Greg, it's called spin a bottle."

"Whatever Grissom, we will use this bottle here to do the turning." He pulled an empty wine bottle from the cupboard below the coffee machine, startling all of us. "Everyone gather around in a circle."

We all did as he told us, I was sitting in between Warrick and Grissom. Catherine was sitting right in front of me, with Nick and Greg on her sides.

"I'll go first," Greg put the bottle on the table in the middle of us and spin it around. The bottle pointed towards Warrick, who raised his hands up in surrender. "RICK!"

"Ok, what am I supposed to do?"He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ladies, any of you have your make up kit with you?" Greg looked from me to Catherine. I raised an eyebrow at her, asking her to give it.

"Um..yeah, here." She searched and pulled out a little kit and handed it to Eric. He pulled out a handkerchief and winked at Warrick.

"I dare you to put on make-up while being blindfolded. And you have to keep it on until the end of the game, no matter who comes in," He winked as he told Warrick what he was going to do.

Warrick's eyes grew wide and argued for a while. But since we all wanted it, he had to give up eventually. After he was done with himself, he looked like a clown with a very bad make-over. He had lipstick all over his face and it was indescribable. I couldn't stop laughing.

It took all of us a while to catch up with ourselves before we headed on with the game. I looked at Catherine whose face was very red with all the laughing. I loved in when she blushed, she looked adorable.

"Ok fine, whoever gets chosen by me is in for it," Warrick warned us before he spinned the bottle which pointed at Grissom who was still reading his paper. "Oh right Gris."

He looked up from the paper and looked at each of us, suddenly looking very pale. "Oh no. I'm going to regret agreeing to play this right?"

We all nodded in agreement and turned to Warrick who looked very stupid with the grin, along with his 'make-up'.

"Ok Gris, I dare you to kiss everyone in the room, except me," he added quickly. "And tell us whose lips you liked the most."

Everyone in the room echoed. "WHAT!"

"Warrick, you know what you are getting into," Grissom said getting up.

"I don't care, this is worth it," he leaned back on his chair as he got ready to enjoy the show.

"Oh come on, no way man," Nick argued. "No way."

"It's the rules Nick, we gotta do it," Greg said with a disgusted look on his face. "No matter how much we don't want to."

"Fine," Nick buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to kill you for this Warrick."

I was suddenly very glad that I wasn't a man. Grissom kissing us was probably not as bad as him kissing Nick and Greg. I looked at Catherine who looked relaxed. She looked as if she kissed Grissom everyday, which made me wonder.

"OK, let' get this over with," Grissom let out a huge sigh.

With every kiss, he mumbled a soft 'sorry' to everyone. When he was done, he sat down in his chair and rubbed off his lips furiously, same as Greg and Nick. I was surprised to how well Grissom handled the situation.

"So?" Warrick asked, as he caught a breath after laughing during all the time. "Whose lips were the best?"

Grissom thought for a while and took his paper again. "Sara's."

I blushed furiously as I crossed my arms over my chest. My eyes met Catherine's who were staring directly at me. Boy, she didn't look happy. I knew I was in for it.

"Awesome," Warrick chuckled again. "You go Gris."

Grissom laid his paper on his laps and spinned the bottle. It stopped at Greg who looked at Grissom horrified.

Grissom went back to his paper and smiled. "I dare you to run around the whole lab screaming, 'I'm Greg, I got crabs."

"NO!" he screamed loudly.

"It's your game Greg, you gotta do it," I pointed out.

"And Warrick is going to escort him, making sure he says it," Grissom winked at Warrick who looked as horrified as Greg. "Come on, go go go."

"Why me man?" Warrick stood up.

"Remember the previous round?" Grissom raised an eyebrow. "I told you."

After hesitating for a while, they both went out. We heard Greg shout out what he was asked for few minutes. We all laughed our asses, until they came back into the room. They both looked flushed and embarrassed to the core. Grissom knew how to get his revenge. I took a mental note, never to get into Grissom's bad books.

"My turn, again." Greg frowned at Grissom before he spinned it which stopped at Nick.

"Damn, no." Nick slapped his thigh hard.

"Nicky boy, I dare you to strip to your boxers and nothing else. You gotta take off your shoes as well," Greg laid out his dare and leaned back. "Hurry boy."

"What? Greg this is the lab," he pointed out. "What if Ecklie comes in?"

"I'll say we are doing some experiment related to a case," Grissom defended Greg, without taking his eyes off the paper. "Now hurry up."

Nick scowled.

"This should be interesting," Catherine said softly as she got ready to enjoy the show.

I felt a rush of jealousy run through my body. I didn't know why I was feeling it when I knew she had nothing towards Nick.

Nick got up and started to take his clothes off. He received hoots and whistles from all of us, except Grissom with every piece of clothing that rested on the floor. Nick turned around, in his black Calvin Klein boxers, showing off his well built body to all of us.

"Ok, my turn," He took the bottle, sitting down in his naked state.

The bottle turned and slowly stopped pointing towards Catherine, whose eyes grew wide.

All the guys in the room sat up straight and looked at Nick who had a mischievous grin on his face. Even Grissom put down his paper for this.

"Cath, I dare you to make out with…" Nick paused for a while. "Sara."

My eyes grew wide along with Catherine's.

"For 2 minutes." Nick added quickly.

"Oh come on," Catherine said standing up. "That's the best you could do?"

I shot a confused glance at Catherine who winked at me, making me smile. She stepped closer to me and pushed my legs away, sitting down on my laps slowly. I knew every eye in the room were on us but my eyes were on the hot blonde sitting ion my laps, with one of her arms around my neck while the other one cupping my face. I held her waist tightly as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Timer on," I heard Nick call out.

She sucked on my lower lips softly as I tried to get access into her mouth. She teased me for a while before opening her mouth, letting me run my tongue in her hot mouth. She tasted like coffee and I loved it.

I sucked her tongue slowly, making her moan into my kiss. I didn't know when my hands crawled inside her blouse, caressing her back. Her hands were brushing my neck, making me sigh as she sucked on my lips forcefully.

"OK you guys can stop now," Nick called out. Catherine looked straight into my eyes before parting away from me, with a soft peck on my lips.

She sat down in her chair as I licked my lips softly, tasting her. I looked around the room to see the four men gaping at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

They all got back their voices and forced their mouths shut. "That was hot." Greg shouted out.

"Shut up Greg," Catherine shut him up. "So now I have to dare Sara right? Since she is the only one left."

Fear filled inside me. I knew Catherine wouldn't let me go easily.

"Yeah, that would end the game," Greg agreed. "So what do you dare her?" He looked really excited.

Catherine looked at me, seductively before licking her lips. "Sara," Her voice made me melt in the chair. "I dare you to tell everyone the name of you new….friend who you have been dating for sometime now."

_No, no, no, she didn't just say that. _

"No I can't," I waved my hand in argument. "Please, come on I can't."

"Why not?" Warrick asked. "It's the easiest dare of the night."

"No, it isn't," I defended myself.

"Oh come on Sara, just tell them," Catherine urged me.

"Fine, if you say so," I gave up and gave her my best gap-tooth grin. "It's Catherine Willows."

I looked around the room. The four of them had their mouth open wide, even more than they were after they saw us kiss.

"Flies will go in your mouth guys," I pointed out.

All of them looked from me to Catherin and back at me.

"What?" Greg finally found his voice.

"I'm dating Catherine." I said softly.

"Now that the game's over," Catherine stood up and stepped towards me. "I need to go home, I told you I have an important appointment."

She took my hand and pulled me up from the chair. I grabbed my coat as she grabbed her purse and coat before we stepped out of the room. I turned my head and looked at the all of the boys staring at us, still shocked.

"That was fun, we should do it again," I waved them goodbye with a chuckle and turned towards my girlfriend next to me. "That was sneaky."

"They were asking for it," She looked at me and chuckled. "I love you babe."

"Love you too," I said stepping out of the lab. "Happy one year anniversary honey."

I squeezed her hand as we headed home.

* * *

**Review pls :D pls...MWAHs**


End file.
